DJ Hyde
|weight= 280 lbs (130 kg) |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Newark, Delaware |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=CZW Wrestling Academy John Dahmer |debut=September 13, 2003 |retired= }} David John Markland (March 1, 1978) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name DJ Hyde. He is the owner of Combat Zone Wrestling since 2009, where he is a three-time CZW Iron Man Champion and winner of CZW Tournament of Death VIII. He also competes for several independent promotions including Big Japan Pro Wrestling and the East Coast Wrestling Association as the Commissioner of ECWA. Hyde had wrestled in such companies such as Chikara, westside Xtreme wrestling, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, Fight Club Pro, Heartland Wrestling Association, IWA Mid South, Maryland Championship Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA. Personal life Hyde was an all-American football player while attending in high school. His football skills awarded him a scholarship at Penn State University, but he later tore several ligaments in his right knee, ending up in a wheelchair for 19 months. Wrestlers trained by Hyde *Adam Cole *Alex Colon *Drew Gulak *Joe Gacy *Kit Osbourne *Rich Swann *Rory Mondo *Shane Strickland In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Shadow Driver'' (Pumphandle piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Sitout spinebuster **''Summoning'' (Lariat) *'Nicknames **"The Lariat" *'Entrance themes' **"Sicklike" by Octane Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (2 times) **Tournament of Death VIII *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **Hall of Fame (2011) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling **MCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dino Divine *'Maven Bentley Association' *:MBA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'268' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 External links *Official Twitter *Official Myspace *Combat Zone Wrestling *Profile at Cagematch *Profile at Online World of Wrestling *CZW roster profile *Profightdb Profile Category:1978 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Delaware wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Valley Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:NWA East alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dreams Project alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:RAD:PRO Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Chilanga Mask alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Freelance Wrestling alumni